


Shared Sunsets

by jestwane (transience)



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Childhood Friends AU, Currently a oneshot, LATER, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transience/pseuds/jestwane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slaine's thoughts.</p><p>Currently a very short drabble/one-shot, planning to expand it to a childhood friends AU where Slaine and Inaho met in the orphanage when Slaine's father was busy with work and left him there temporarily.</p><p>But then one day Slaine leaves (Earth), and they forget about each other, save the strange dark red/bright green colour that sometimes comes to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Sunsets

 It’s kind of ironic isn’t it, Orange.

 

 

You say the princess asked you to save me, save me from the chains of misery. You say that's the reason you let me live.

Yet here I am, bound in metal chains, and more miserable than I can remember myself ever feeling.

You see, Orange, saving someone, and letting them live, are two very different things.  
Not that I expect you to understand.

But really, would you want to live, if you were me? Surely even _you_ can understand _this._

 

* * *

 

It’s not that I haven’t felt worse, it’s just that back then I had something to fight for, and now, I have nothing.

Then again, have I ever had anything?

I suppose I had Lemrina's and Eddelrittuo's adoration, at least for that brief time when Asseylum-hime was comatose. I had my mistaken beliefs and idealistic outlook on Earth and Versian society. How miseld I was though, especially since you seem to have no trouble pointing out my errors.

You can stop it, Orange, I get it.

You've won

* * *

 

Anyone I could have considered a friend is dead, my faithful manservant Harklight, any of the counts who may have looked past my Terran label and stood by me as an equal, the princess I loved may as well be dead to me like I am dead to her, and basically the rest of the world.

My father… he is not even worth thinking of. He had stopped being my father all those years back, when we had left Earth, when he had buried himself in his research. I suppose I was alone even then, and I had never really been with Asseylum-hime, have I?

Princess Lemrina… I still have no idea what her fate is. I’m sure she is alive, she must be if someone as treacherous as I still live. I hope she’s all right, that she has a home, that she is not alone and she belongs, despite everything, but I know better than to ask you, Orange, of all people.

You wouldn’t tell me anything anyway, would you?

 

* * *

 

I hope I’m forgiven for all I’ve done, but I know that’s too much to ask.

Its been almost a year, and you still visit me regularly for a more often than not onesided game of chess, your single eye staring at me. It sends a pang of guilt that I am the cause of that, perhaps you could have attained an even higher level of greatness, or found some other greater purpose instead of watching me rot in this prison. Perhaps then you would have left me alone, or I'd be dead.

 

Why, Orange, why do you keep doing this to me?

 

* * *

 

What have I done to deserve this?

Why hasn’t my story ended?

Why am I alone?

 

 

 

(You’re not)


End file.
